Audio clips of this kind that can be incorporated into voice calls in progress are known from the general background art and are offered for mobile telecommunications terminals. This process requires equipping the mobile telecommunications terminal with a special software which provides the capability of incorporating audio clips as an auxiliary function for the telecommunications terminal. Different types of audio clips are able to be downloaded as data, preferably from the Internet, directly to the telecommunications terminal, and are stored there for use.
An inherent drawback of this related art is that the software and stored audio clips take up the memory capacity of the telecommunications terminal. In addition, a practical application is only possible in those telecommunications terminals which are able to be equipped or retrofitted with such an auxiliary function using software engineering procedures.